Hope Mikaelson
Hope ist Klaus und Hayley''s Tochter '''und wurde in Lass es krachen gezeugt. Vampire können sich zwar nicht fortpflanzen, aber Werwölfe schon. Da Klaus zur Hälfte ein Werwolf ist, kann er auch Kinder zeugen. Nach einem Auftritt der Hexe Sabine in dem Spin-Off "The Originals", indem diese Hayley auf das Geschlecht des Kinds untersucht erfährt sie eine typische hexische Eingebung. Ihr Kopf fällt zurück und sie spricht Atem ringend auf Latein die folgenden Worte: "Hoc est infantimam malum. Nos est perdetu el eam.", was nach eigener Übersetzung soviel wie "Dies ist ein schlechtes Kind. Es wird uns alle zugrunde richten." bedeuten könnte. Laut Julie Plec, soll dank diesem Kind dem Urhybriden Klaus eine vollständige Familie geschenkt werden. Sie wurde in der Episode Bring it On erwähnt, und in The Originals wurde offenbart, dass Hayley schwanger ist, Hope wurde in From a Cradle to a Grave geboren. Den namen Hope, hat sie von ihrem Vater der Inspiration in Elijahs Worten gefunden hat, über sein Neugeborens, sie sei die neue Hoffnung (Hope) der Familie, und sie nimmt den Nachnamen ihres Stiefgroßvaters, Mikaelson, an. In Apres Moi Le Deluge, einer Folge von The Originals, wird gesagt das Hope ein Hybrid ist. Sie ist ein Werwolf und ein Vampir zugleich. Sie ist die Erste, die mit Vampir Blut geboren wurde. Das macht sie zum ersten "lebenden Vampir" . Später erfahren Sie von Genevieve das Hope zum Teil auch eine Hexe ist. Sie erbte ihr Werwolf-Gen von beiden Elternteilen, und ihre Vampir und Hexen Gene sind von ihrem Vater Klaus (der erste Hybrid und der Sohn der Original-Hexe). Da Hope Klaus Tochter ist, kann sie vermutlich auch einen Werwolfbiss mit ihrem Blut heilen, mit Hope´s blut kann man auch Hybriden erschafffen. Hope ist ein Mitglied der Mikaelson Familie, der Labonair Familie, und eine unbekannte Familie der Werwölfe. Hope ist ein Mitglied der Crescent Wolf Clan und dem Nordostatlantik-Pack und das erste Kind von einem Urvampir. Staffel Vier "''Every king needs an heir." : —Klaus ändert seine Meinung über das Baby. Sophie Deveraux erklärte Klaus in der Folge Stadt der Vampire, dass Hayley nach seinem One-Night-Stand von ihm schwanger ist. Sophie verlangt dann, dass Klaus ihr hilft oder sie würde das Baby und Hayley töten. Klaus wollte nichts mit dem Kind zu tun haben, er meint, die Hexen hätten einen Fehler gemacht, wenn sie dachten, dass sie mit Hilfe von Hayley und seinem Kind als Druckmittel, ihn bekommen konnten. Aber nach einem Gespräch mit Elijah Mikaelson und mit Camille O'Connell (der tapferen Barkeeperin), ändert er seine Meinung. Als Eljiah ihn nach Hayley und über sein ungeborenes Kind fragte, antwortete ihm Klaus: "Jeder König braucht einen Erben". Aussehen Rebekah meinte, dass Hope aussieht wie ihre Mutter. Andererseits deutete Klaus darauf hin, dass sie seine Augen geerbt hat. Sie hat helle Haut, putzige, kleine Wangen, braune Haare wie ihre Mutter und blaue Augen wie ihr Vater. Als eine Labonair muss Hope das Werwolf-Mal haben, wie Hayley und ihre entfernte Verwandte Eve. Kräfte und Fähigkeiten Als weltweit erste reinblut Hybridin, ist der Ausmaß und die Grenzen von Hope's Kräften und Fähigkeiten nicht bekannt. Als Enkelin von Esther wird Hope in der Lage sein, ihre Magie zu kanalisieren. Hope wird sehr mächtig, laut Michael Narducci wird Hope nicht zu stoppen sein, und eine potentielle Gefahr in der Show. Beziehungen Hope ist die einzige Tochter und das Kind der Hybriden Klaus Mikaelson und Hayley Marshall (geboren Andrea Labonair). Sie ist auch die einzige Nichte von Elijah und Rebekah Mikaelson die geschworen haben sie zu beschützen egal was kommt - sie sehen in ihr den Weg wieder glücklich zu werden. Sie ist die Enkelin von Esther und Ansel, und die Stief-Enkelin von Mikael, der versucht hat sie umzubringen, und die Nichte von Freya, Finn, Kol und Henrik Mikaelson, sowie die Enkelin von zwei anderen Werwölfen, die man nicht kennt (aufgrund der Tatsache das sie tot sind). Sie ist auch die Adoptiv Schwester von Marcel Gerard der ihren Eltern geholfen hat, sie zu beschützen. Es wird gesagt das sie beide Familien feinde geerbt hat. Hayley Marshall "I woke up in the church and all I felt was this hunger, and then I knew what I needed - I needed her. I can feel her. She's here. I can feel my baby." —Hayley über Hope in From a Cradle to Grave Hayley ist Hopes Mutter, und es wird gezeigt, dass Hayley sich stark kümmert um ihre Tochter. Als sie erfahren hat das sie schwanger ist, wollte sie das Kind abtreiben mit Eisenhut, konnte es aber dann doch nicht und sie wurde angegriffen. Im Laufe der Zeit wuchs Hayleys Liebe zu dem Kind. Weil sie noch nie eine liebende Mutter in ihrem Leben hatte, weiß sie nicht, wie man eine gute Mutter sein soll, doch wie Klaus will Hayley, Hope egal was passiert beschützen. Dies wird angezeigt, als Genevieve und die Erntemädchen Hope entführen, und versuchen sie zu töten. Hayley war dort und kämpfte für ihre Tochter, und bekam sie zurück. Sie zeigte auch die Fähigkeit zu wissen, wo ihre Tochter ist, auch wenn sie versteckt worden war durch einen Zauber. Hayley versprach ihrer Tochter und sich selber, das Sie (hope) sicher und geliebt aufwachsen wird. Dieses Versprechen hielt sie auch in dem sie Hope Rebekah übergab, damit sie sicher ist vor denen, die ihr Leid wünschen in New Orleans. Klaus Mikaelson "This city would have seen you dead, but I will have it your home. And every soul who wishes you harm will be struck down just as sure as my blood runs in your veins. You will return to me." —Klaus zu Hope in From a Cradle to a Grave Klaus ist Hopes Vater, selbst wenn er sie am Anfang in ''Always and Forever ''nicht wollte, akzeptierte er sie später. Danach tat er alles, damit es sicher für sie ist, und es wurde gezeigt, dass er glücklich war, als er hörte es sei ein Mädchen. Er will egal was passiert Hope beschützen, und hofft das er mit ihr zusammen sein kann, wenn es für sie sicherer wird. Er will auch ein besserer Vater sein, als sein Stiefvater zu ihm war. Die Liebe zu seiner Tochter bringt das Beste aus Klaus heraus, das wurde gezeigt, als er sich mit Rebekah und Marcel versöhnt hat und ein Zimmer für Hope dekorierte und zu Hayley sagte: "Unsere Tochter sollte bei ihren Eltern aufwachsen". Mit der Geburt seiner Tochter ist Klaus der Mann der er sein sollte. Auftritte TVD Season 4 * The Originals (erwähnt / gehört) TO Staffel eins * From a Cradle to a Grave TO Staffel zwei * Rebirth * The Brothers That Care Forgot * The Map of Momants * Gonna Set Your Flag on Fire Galerie 500x375x2-Capture-1x22-Klaus-et-Hope.png Hope.png Haylijah and Hope 1x22.gif 1000px-Hayley and Hope 1x22.png Kategorie:CharaktereKategorie:Ungesehener CharakterKategorie:ÜbernatürlichKategorie:WerwölfeKategorie:MikaelsonKategorie:Hybrid